Straight White Male
Straight White Male is a song by Canadian rapper Tom Macdonald. Lyrics Straight white male, I hate myself Mad that my skins so pale Got white privilege so I cannot fail The world told me I'm evil still I break the law but I escape the jail My diet only mayonnaise and kale I went to school and I pay my taxes I use good grammar I'm bad as hell I'm not a Nazi I like black people, black Jesus, black Santa, black coffee I'm not a racist I like Hispanics and Negroes and Natives and Asians Black Power says I'm the problem Girl Power says I'm the issue Gay rights think I'm tryna stop 'em All of y'all trippin' I'll get you some tissues Y'all have been paintin' me villanous I'm not the one settin' fire to your villages I'm not the man who is rapin' and pillagin' I do not care if my neighbors are immigrants Maybe all whites look the same and you think that I'm somebody else so it's cool Honestly I think that everyone looks the same if they aren't white, and I'm sorry, it's true Straight white male I have it all I'm the one that you love to hate Straight white male Police pull me over, I LOL in they face Straight white male Guess I'm to blame for the life that you can't escape Straight white male It's so easy to be me, hehehehe I'm feelin' great Straight white male, I'm so frail Momma gotta pay my bail Shotguns and meth are both on sale I'ma need to treat myself I only listen to country music I only marry my second cousins I only cry when my team is losin' I blame everything on the blacks and the Muslims Y'all blame me for buildin' the system Y'all blame me for wages we're payin' the women Y'all blame me for rights that gay people aren't given Y'all blame me for talkin' when I should just listen You blame me the ? place that we winnin' And hate me for slavery and lately I'm trippin' That daily you shame me for havin' opinions On race and our country and everything in it Fine, y'all don't gotta be my friends Y'all don't gotta like white men Y'all don't gotta hold my hand Y'all don't gotta have my bag Y'all don't gotta, y'all don't gotta, y'all don't gotta, uh Y'all don't gotta see my side Y'all don't gotta be down to ride Y'all don't gotta do anything but ghost And I'ma do me even when it's the most Yeah Straight white male I have it all I'm the one that you love to hate Straight white male Police pull me over, I LOL in they face Straight white male Guess I'm to blame for the life that you can't escape Straight white male It's so easy to be me, hehehehe I'm feelin' great Man you're so mean, you're so racist You're ugly, you're so basic You said that somethin', somethin', somethin', N word, retard, Satan I can't believe the bullshit song lyrics that you're okay with Kill yourself all live on Facebook I want the notification I don't care, y'all ain't right I'll be prayin' that you die I'll be doin' my own thing, I hope you're happy with your life You're a Nazi, you're a moron, you're a huge waste of my time I'm just straight and white and male, I'm not the worst I'm just a guy Straight white male I have it all I'm the one that you love to hate Straight white male Police pull me over, I LOL in they face Straight white male Guess I'm to blame for the life that you can't escape Straight white male It's so easy to be me, hehehehe I'm feelin' great Why It Sucks # Yet again Tom makes observations instead of solutions. # The hook is laughable and even worse then Whiteboy. # The music is terrible and contains a scene of a JUDGE DABBING. # The beat is just awful. It is just a bunch of piano keys being banged. # The lyrics are racist and offensive to LGBT people and non-white people. Redeeming Qualities # Tom does have a solid rapping flow. Music Video Tom MacDonald - "Straight White Male" Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Tom MacDonald Songs Category:Racist Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career.